


Our Time Travelling Grandchildren

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, M/M, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, POC James Potter, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Needs a Hug, and james, anti snape, so does Regulus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: “By decree of the Ministry, anyone harboring or aiding the escape of death eaters and/or not turning in captured death eaters to the aurors will be punished with immediate imprisonment in Azkaban to life.”Sirius knew this, was the first one of the seventh years to read it, so why does still do what he does?———In other news, four children fall through a portal courtesy of a broken time turner and claim to be the next generation after Harry Potter....the son of James and Lily.





	1. Lily Luna Potter’s Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> “Brotherhood means I will come for you, no matter the cost.” -Unkown
> 
> Enjoy.

“How come mom and dad put you in charge?” Thirteen years old Lily Luna Potter inquired as she stood at the end of the couch her brothers, James Sirius and some of the others were occupying, as they all watched a movie, whilst their parents had a Christmas dinner to attend.  
“I’m seventeen and you’re thirteen, without Teddy, Vic, and Dom, I am the oldest, and I can do magic outside of school.”   
“He is also the only person Al will listen to outside of your parents, aunts, and uncles.” Fifteen years old Scorpius teased his boyfriend from the floor, who retaliated by sticking his tongue out. When Albus retreated his tongue, Scorpius placed a quick peck on his lips.   
“Get a room.” Alice Longbottom II said jokingly, throwing a pillow at them.   
“Like you can talk, Ali, my brain is still scarred from yours and Freddy’s alone time in the closet. I don’t think that’s how the head boy and head girl are supposed to act.” Ariana Thomas-Finnigan voiced, prompting Augusta Longbottom II, Alice’s twin sister, to laugh and Fred and Alice to blush profoundly.   
“Hey. I haven’t mentioned to Professor McGonagoal that you were out of bed to duel Angelica McLaggen.” Alice responded, still blushing.   
“Are we...not watching the movie anymore?” Albus asked.   
“Probably not.” Scorpius answered.   
“Again, Ari? What is that, three times?” Roxanne asked from the other side of the large room.   
“No.” She looked away from everyone. “That time was the fourth. She...” She ran a hand over her arm, covered by a sweater sleeve. “It’s nothing.” At everyone’s disbelieving looks, she continued, “I promise.”   
Ari noticed something around Lily’s neck that continued down the inside of her shirt.   
“Hey, Lils, what’s that?”   
“Oh. This.” She grabbed at the chain but didn’t remove the hidden part from her shirt. “My parents hide our Christmas presents in his office and I found mine.” She brought it out fully and Rose, who was sitting next to Lily, gasped.   
“LILY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” She exclaimed.   
“What?”   
“What’s that?” Hugo asked.   
“It’s a time turner.” Rose explained. “Give it here.” The fifteen years old demanded. Lily took it off in a hurry and gave it to Rose, who examined it.   
“Could I see?” Ari asked.   
Rose agreed.   
“But we have to put it back immediately after.”   
-  
It was not put away immediately after. Everyone wanted to see it up close.   
Rose put her foot down when it came back to Lily.   
“Alright, Lily, give it here.”   
Without thinking, Lily tossed it and watched in horror as the necklace fell right through Rose’s fingers, falling to the ground and breaking.   
Golden dust surrounded the room.   
They all tried to run but the dust took some of them before anyone could move and pushed everyone else back.   
When Lily Luna Potter came back up and looked around, she had two thoughts; one, James, Fred, Ari, and Alice were missing, and two, her parents were gonna kill her.


	2. Confused 70s kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is happy and confused, Remus is protective, Peter is hiding behind his friend, James is helpful, and Sirius is just happy for once it’s not his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that left kudos and comments. Really appreciate it.   
> Enjoy.

Lily Evans, head girl, girlfriend, and charming young woman, sat and watched her boyfriend, James Potter, play with tiny Nymphadora Tonks on the floor. ‘He would make an amazing father’ she thought. She wasn’t wrong. James knew how to balance fun and being strict, unlike Sirius, who thought it was a good idea to let the seven years old ride in a motorbike-PADFOOT! NO, YOU DON’T HAVE AN EXTRA HELMET!   
The young Tonks was laughing through the whole ordeal with a certain twinkle in her eye that Lily has seen in the Marauders many times and silently prayed for McGonagoal.   
“The cow goes moo.”   
Then he pressed the button on her Muggle book-a gift from Sirius-and the cow picture made that sound.   
“What sound does a deer make?” She asked and Lily chuckled.   
“Moony, does this jacket make me look fat.” Remus joked and James chuckled.   
“It didn’t, for the record.”   
“Of course.” Lily agreed.   
“Jamie, can I ask you a question?” Dora asked.   
“Sure thing. Shoot.” He leaned back on his hands on the floor.   
“Why do people want to hurt my daddy? He didn’t do anything to anyone.”   
The silence that followed suffocated Lily. James looked at her with loving and concerned eyes, then turned his attention back to the seven years old.   
“Here’s the thing, Dora, those people have their heads so far up their butts they think it’s alright to hate people just because they are Muggle born. You shouldn’t do that. I know tons of muggle borns-your dad and Lils especially-who are way smarter than a lot of purebloods in our school. Your dad is gonna be alright, though.”   
“Thank-“ She was cut off when a portal opened above them. All four teenagers reacted immediately. James grabbed Tonks and put her behind the couch and they all got their wands ready.   
Four kids fell out of it; three, looking their age and one looking a tad younger. The two boys had red hair and dark skin, but one boy had brown eyes, while the other had blue and Lily saw a hint of James and Molly Weasley in them. Whilst the older looking girl had blonde hair and blue eyes that made her look a lot like Alice, and the younger had dark skin, black hair, and hazel eyes as well.   
“I am going to kill Lily!” The younger one said. And if that didn’t make Lily’s stomach tie in knots, she doesn’t know what would. James started to walk forward but she stopped him.   
James has a huge heart and it can sometimes get him in trouble. Did he have to punch Snape in the mouth? No but he did because Snape fun of Remus and called the scarred boy a freak. Did he have to get into a screaming match with Narcissa Black? No, but she was being cruel to her cousin, Sirius. Did he have to give a five week detention to a Ravenclaw in their year for calling Pete a dumb, fat nobody. Yes, Lily thinks he was right in that one.   
“Where are we?” The boy with blue eyes asked.   
“Don’t know. More like when are we?” The blonde asked.   
“You stole that from some movie, didn’t you?” The other boy asked.   
She was about to answer when Sirius cleared his throat.   
All their heads snapped to Lily and the boys.   
“And...who the hell are you lot?” Remus asked because despite what people think Remus John Lupin is freaking terrifying. Yet, he also has a soft side to being strict. Lily and the others agree he would be amazing teacher.   
“Um...we are...wait, when is this?”   
“When? Don’t you mean-you’re time travelers.” Sirius concluded.   
“That’s impossible, Pads.” Remus told.   
“Actually, that’s exactly right. Are you guys by any chance...the Marauders?” The boy with brown eyes asked.   
“Yes. The question was who are you?” James asked.   
“Bloody hell. Lily is gonna do my chores for weeks.” The one with blue eyes groaned. “I swear she’s more mischievous than Al and I combined!”   
“I’m sorry, you want us to believe you guys are time travelers?” Peter asked.   
The boy with blue eyes had a flash of distaste infect his features before going back to normal and answering Peter’s question but looking at James and Lily.   
“Yes. We are from 2021.”   
“That’s cool.” Dora said from behind the couch.   
“Thanks?” The blonde said.   
She came from behind the couch.   
“Nymphadora, what you doing?” Lily asked and the young girl’s hair turned red.   
“No. It’s not Nymphadora, it’s Tonks.”   
Right. Lily forgot. In her defense, four kids just fell from a portal. Tonks turned to the newcomers. None of the marauders or Lily put away their wands, though.   
“Are you friends with my parents?”   
They all had unreadable expressions, almost pain.   
“No.” The dark haired girl answered. “But, my dad knew your dad. He helped him.”   
“Oh. Okay. I’m Tonks.”   
“Why would we believe you?” Lily asked.   
“Um, because we know Remus is a werewolf and Sirius once told Snape how to get past and when James found out, he saved Snape.” The boy with blue eyes answered. They all looked at each other in shock.   
“Who told you that?”   
“My dad told us that story. His name’s Harry...Potter.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily and the others decided to take them to Dumbledore after they introduced themselves. Apparently, the blonde girl is Alice Longbottom II, the dark skinned girl is Ariana Thomas-Finnigan, the boy with brown eyes is Fred Weasley II, and the boy with blue eyes is James Potter II. So, that was an eventful conversation.   
Not to mention, that they told them who James married and Lily can’t stop smiling.   
She held Tonks tightly. Soon, she’ll have a kid of her own. She’ll have James Potter’s kid.   
“What are you all doing here?” McGonagall asked as she exited the Headmaster’s office. “Is everything alright?” She spotted the portal kids. “Who are they?”   
“Short answer: Our future blood line. Long answer: Children who fell through a time portal that is future grandchildren.” James answered.   
“...Why am I not even surprised?”   
“Heh. For once, Minnie, this isn’t even our fault.” Sirius joked as McGonagall let them in.   
Lily saw the portal kids were very amazed and anxious to meet Albus Dumbledore. Odd considering they go to Hogwarts, unless that was a lie when they talked about their houses.   
“So, what time are you from?” The old man asked.   
“2021...sir?” Fred answered.   
It sounded more like a question than a statement.   
“Ah. Is the war with Voldermort still raging on?” There was some flinches at his name.   
“No, sir. He died.” James Sirius(God help McGonagall) answered.   
“That’s good. How did they do it?” He asked.   
A beat of silence.   
“Sir, with all due respect, if we tell you, it could change the future.”   
“Yeah, you know who will be dead before he can hurt anyone else.” Peter voiced, behind James. James S. looked at him for a quick second, a flash of betrayal and anger passing over his features but it quickly passed.   
“Mr. Pettigrew is right. How many lives were lost because the war raged on. If you tell us now, we can stop it.”   
“At what cost?” Alice II asked with a sort of assertiveness in her voice that reminds Lily of the blonde’s namesake. “We could go back to a world that is falling apart and going to hell.” Lily supposes she has a point.  
Dumbledore looked to the others and saw they had the same reactions. He realized he couldn’t get them to talk at this time so he changed the subject.   
“Let’s see if we can get you home.”


End file.
